W's Sanity Breach
by EchoNight99
Summary: When the female prophet called W dies, she finds herself in a cold room. She is trapped in a facility underground filled with monsters that want her dead. Will the nightmare ever end!
1. Chapter 1- A Soul Still Intact

**Okay, I was bored and I decided to make an unlikely crossover. This is when my OC called W died. Thing is, she is Waka's daughter and became a goddess. Why? I don't know! He's on third, and I DON'T GIVE A DARN!**

**... Yeah I love that skit. This is when W died, by the way. The Monitor is my friend M3ta's OC from Halo, so credit to him! Also, thanks to him this story exists. Yes, Handsome Jack is from Borderlands... The second one, actually. The other game this is a crossover with is called SCP Containment Breach. I couldn't find it on the list so please tell me if it is.**

**I think I am known for short chapters. Sorry if that annoys you.**

**Onto my first horror story!**

* * *

When you die, the feeling isn't natural. I knew that, and the feeling when a bullet hit the back of my head wasn't the best feeling in the world...

I knew what the feeling was when your soul separates from the world, for I had once drowned in lava. I was immune to fire, but I couldn't swim... But my soul was still in my body...

How did the bullet get through my defenses?! Usually, the bullets would explode before they hit me. Was it because I was already injured? I would never know.

I felt my followers, Echo and Amber, catch me as I fell. The short time that they were Tao Troopers would always be dear to them, hopefully...

They lay me on the ground gently and people shared words with my killer. Jack... Handsom Jack! The man we were tracking!

I could barely see the outlines of the people as I cracked open one eye... Then, once Jack left, I heard Echo yell two words.

"She's alive!"

"What?!" the Monitor's voice broke through my spell as he ran to me and knells down and looked at my dulled, blue eyes.

"W..." he mummered, looking at my bloody shape as golden blood came out of my head. "Y-You're going to be o-okay!"

I managed to sigh. "Monitor..." I said as my vision faded to blackness. I heard four words before the faces of my friends and father dissappeared for what everyone thought to be forever...

"I love you, W..."


	2. Chapter 2- The First Chamber

**Scary parts! :D**

* * *

I blinked. This wasn't the feeling of when the soul separates from the body. This was different. I couldn't breathe and my head ached as if I was having another prophecy.

Thing is, prophecies come in flashes of light. This was dark.

I hit the ground hard. Well, it felt like metal, but I was glad to have hit something. stag here's to my feet, feeling dizzy. I opened my eyes again, and gasped.

In front of me was what looked like a metal door of a garage, but I was indoors. Two people stood about five feet away from me, both wearing orange suits. They were looking at the door with fearful eyes, and I wanted to ask them what was going on. A part of me said, _Wait... All will be revealed..._

I wanted to believe it. Frankly, I turned my glowing, blue eyes to the door and an intercom said from above, "_Opening SCP-173's containment chamber. Good luck."_

SCP? Was that code for something? Possibly... But I felt like I had heard it somewhere before...

The metal doors creaked open and the other two walked in. I followed their example and walked in as well. What was in there confused me.

At the wall, there was what looked to be a statue. It was tan and nonmoving, looking at the wall with its short and chubby arms extended. I couldn't see its face, but i stared right at it, then blinked in confusion.

That was a bad choice. The other two had also blinked, and the thing was at the first person, them laying on the ground with their neck snapped. Myself and the other one blinked again, and the same fate happened to the other. I stopped blinking and turned to run, but I heard a snapping sound when everything went blank.

* * *

I opened my eyes, and I was standing in the same place I had started. The lights were off and the Chamber was empty. No sign of the monster... No, SCP-173...

I was breathing heavily. I looked behind me. Nothing. What exactly happened? My mind was blank and everything was quiet. Another door was open, not as big as 173's Chamber, so I ran through.

I saw smaller, doorless closests on my left side. I went into the first one, and found several items. I picked up the gas mask and put it on my belt, then picked up a paper. Not paying attention to its contents, I folded it and pocketed it.

I went into the hall again and went through the next door. It opened easily and a flash of black went past me. On either side of me on the walls, acid had burned areas black. What it was I wasn't sure... And I really didn't care. I just wanted out...

It was when I got to the next door that I heard a roar and a crash somewhere in the facility.


End file.
